Harry Potter and the Veiled Future
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: hp 7 alternate. harry becomes a werewolf! Please R & R On hiatus for badly needed rewrite! I'm ashamed to even claim this story!
1. 1 The wizardnapping of the trio

Alternate Harry Potter 7

Chapter 1

Harry hated himself for what he was doing, wincing he raised his hand and knocked on the

door of his childhood nightmare, the door of number 4, Privete drive. He heard multiple sets

of footsteps, more than there should have been racing towards the door. "The Dursleys aren't

home right now!" a very familiar voice yelled through the door. "It's Snape!" Harry hissed

to Ron and Hermione. (Seeing as they insisted on coming) "Reducto!" Harry hissed. There,

standing next to the Dursley's unconscious bodies were Snape and three other Death eaters.

(Harry could now use magic cause he had his birthday at the Burrow yesterday) "It's Potter!"

the death eaters exclaimed. The three good guys drew their wands. "Potter" Snape said

calmly "unfortunately my master wants you brought before him alive" Snape said, his mouth

curling into its usual sneer written on his face. "Bhahahahahahaha! Is this some sort of

joke when has he ever considered me worth being alive?!? Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry said,

firing more curses at the death eaters. "Lerius Reducto!" Snape shouted over the noise of the

fight. Harry felt himself being thrown back and then a lump started rising on his head and then everything went black.

*******************

Hermione saw harry flung out of the room. She started sending curses flying everywhere in her fury.

Snape started walking towards Harry's body that was extremely still and spread

eagled over the couch. She felt a power inside of her, a fury that she never knew that she could posses (except to Ron, of course)

"Stupefy!!" one of the death eaters yelled at her.

Then, like a blanket covering her, she passed out.

******************

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore, she loved Harry and he loved her.

Why is everything so complicated with him? She thought angrily. She knew were they were so why shouldn't she

go? Because Harry asked you to stay here! A small voice in her head said. I'm Going!

She thought angrily. She thought of Number 4 Privet drive and with a crack, she disapperated.

**************************************

Ron watched his friends loose conciousness and started sending stunners out at random. and then

one of his own stunners hit him, and the redheaded boy dropped to the ground like a puppet with

it's strings cut.


	2. Ginny's fury: Don't mess with witches

Ginny's Fury

With a loud crack, Ginny appeared at 4, private drive. All appeared calm. "Harry!" She called. "Are you here?" The door to #4 opened. Standing in the doorway dragging her lifeless love, Was Snape. "W-w-wha? HARRY!!!!!!" Ginny yelled. In her fury at seeing Snape so calm, She recalled something Ron said about Wormtail "Drop your wand and punch him" So, Ginny deftly changed a few words to fit this situation. She tackled Snape. THEN she punched him. Snape, caught, unawares dropped Harry. Two death eaters came outside to find Ginny wrestling with Snape. They were holding Ron and Hermione. "Take the prisoners and go!" Snape shouted to his frozen colleagues. One of them grabbed Harry. Snape grabbed Ginny's hair and yanked her to the ground. Ginny did the noblest thing she could do, she ran.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

Please review!!!!! Also I wasn't joking about Harry becoming a werewolf!!! That comes later. I'm also looking for a BETA so if you're interested leave reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Amber eyed goddess of war

**Chapter 3: Amber-Eyed goddess**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Harry Potter or tic-tacs, and if I did I would be rich and famous and my name would be everywhere………….. Now… on to the story!**

Harry forced his eyes open. Voldemort, otherwise known as he-who-must-not-be-named, or the

Dark Lord, stood above him, his breath rotten with the smell of dead fish. Harry gagged.

"Haven't you ever heard of a tic-tac?!"

"I'm in no mood to be deal with your insolence today, brat!" Voldemort said angrily. "Now, you

are my prisoner and will do whatever I command! Now I demand you serve me, Harry Potter!"

Voldemort cackled evilly.

"Or what?!" Harry retorted.

Voldemort smiled his reptilian smile. "Or your relatives die! You remember the Dursley's, don't

you boy?" Harry snorted. "Oh, yeah like I would try to protect the people that abused me for 16

years of my life. Go ahead, kill them. Do me a favor." Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at the

expressionless tone that the teen used and Harry laughed. "Is there even a real choice here

Tom?__'Serve me or your abusive family members die!'" he mocked.

Harry's stalling was beginning to pay off, an idea forming in his very resourceful mind.

Voldemort said something Harry couldn't hear and pain laced its way up Harry's arm. A long cut

went around his arm like a dark red ribbon. Scarlett drops splattered against the cement where

Harry's legs sat. His left leg was positioned at an awkward angle; he thought it might be broken.

It hurt like a hippogriff had sat on it. His hands were quickly moving, untying the sloppy knot. A

smirk reached Harry's face. "Hey old man, you're losing your edge, you didn't even use magic to

bind me!'' Harry laughed as he got to his feet, oh yeah his leg was broken; but adrenaline did its

best to block out the pain. He rushed towards the cell where he was pretty sure Ron and

Hermione were tied up. He took out his knife, a gift from Sirius, and in an instant the trio was

making their way towards the door. The door was blasted off its hinges before they had made it

three yards, and there in the faint light, Harry saw the love of his life, Ginny. She was covered in

blood, but not a hair was out of place and her eyes danced with a fierce fire that only she, the

amber-eyed goddess of war (at least that's what Harry called her when they were alone) could

achieve. A glare distorted her features and Harry cringed as it fell on him. "What the heck,

Harry?!" She screamed. "You tell me I can't come with you, then you get kidnapped and I have

to save you?!" She spat, amber eyes on fire. Harry cowered; to him, nothing was truly scarier

than an angry woman. He was about to try and apologize when Moony came crashing in behind

her in wolf form. Voldemort, who had finally been able to locate his escaped hostage, took

advantage of the awkward silence and started blasting sticking curses everywhere. Harry saw

this coming and dodged, however a sickly green light was speeding towards Lupin. Harry dove

on top of him, knocking Remus out of the way. Moony's eyes grew, seeming to double in size,

the pupils disappearing. The wolf leaned up, teeth sinking into the throat of his best friend's son.

_**Pain… Harry felt nothing but pain, everywhere, arms elongating… trapped within the confines **_

_**of his own mind, all he saw was the amber-eyed goddess, the only woman he ever loved, **_

_**besides his mom and she didn't count. Then a light appeared…. four figures emerged…..wings **_

_**were on their backs. His mind was reeling it was his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. They **_

_**looked at him with sad, yet proud eyes. Then they spoke in unison, "You can bring us back, **_

_**Harry. Your love for us is strong enough… you have powers that even Voldemort can't **_

_**imagine, you can unlock those powers by admitting your love, and letting it grow, for Ginny, **_

_**for us, and for your friends.. Let it fill you, let the pain be gone." Harry's mind sighed, and the **_

_**pain was gone.**_

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I haven't updated in a while, but next time, it will be quicker, I now have 34 chapters written!!! Special Thanks to my beta Sweet Wisteria! Candelight rocks!**


	4. Note to all!

500 people read my stories in December!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! ~Cyber hugs and cookies to all~

* * *

Dear Reader,

Okay here's the deal. I'm putting every story on temporary hiatus except for two. My plate is just too full for any more stories. The two stories that win will be updated at least twice a month

(Fingers crossed!) but, I need to focus on my grades, as this year is my first high school credit in math and if I hope to be a psychologist I need to work harder. Sorry but if I don't get an 'A'

I'll be permanently banned from Fanfiction. Then none of my stories will get updated. My parents already think it's a bad influence on me. I'm going to be announcing the winners at the end

of this month. If no one votes, I'm going by traffic which means, New beginnings and Halfa swears so far. Fingers crossed I get an 'A'! And to clear things up on "New Beginnings" No Danny

isn't an angel, the wings will disappear. They are just a mark to show that he visited the afterlife, that isn't the ghost zone. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Voting officially starts now and I will

count the votes on 2/4/10. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Results!!!!

Okay, so I have tallied the results and the traffic, and the two stories I will be updating regularly are…

-When the supposed 'Villains'' win

- New beginnings

Please note that I _will_ update my other stories as well. Just, not as often. I'm sure you understand.

P.S. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1,000 PEOPLE READ MY STORIES LAST MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S (again) BAHAHAHAHA on HpVF I got 41st place on the worst summaries ever award!


	6. no chappie IMPORTANT

Reader Update: Has it really been a year already? Wow I apologize guys but I do have a life outside of FF. This past year has been really hard on me what with my computer breaking, my sister going to college, my other sister almost having a miscarriage, and friend drama, finding out I have something wrong inside of me which could potentially lead to me getting diabetes, plus a serious five month case of writers block which I just got over BTW…I just haven't had a lot of time for FF lately. I hate to do this to you guys again but I need a single story to devote my time to. Send me a PM with your vote of your favorite story and I'll tally them until June 1st. Now don't think this means I won't be finishing the other stories…they'll just be on a much slower basis because I can't handle more than one story at a time…. Sorry this wasn't an update but I really needed to get this out there guys I love all of you and I really have missed you, I'm just getting back into the swing of things so bear with me okay?

XOXOXOXOXO

ANE4EVER


End file.
